True Love
by LuisK
Summary: His life was perfect, he knew what he had and what he didn't. One day it all breaks, he crashed into an invisible wall of misery just to stay there until the day TRUE LOVE safes hims from the clutches of melancholy. review plz


You are my sun, the center of my universe, the one that keeps me alive, and the one that lights my world.

You are earth and I am your moon, always around you, without you I could not exist.

You are my oxygen, essential for my survival.

You are my stars, always bright, appearing to be very near, but really far, far away, away from my reach, away from my heart.

You are my sky, the one I always starred and appreciate, the one I admire for its beauty and perfection.

In other words you are my life, my soul, my integrity, my reason of being and over all my love.

The first time I saw you I though I was dead, dead because I had seen an angel, a muse, a free spirit roaming peacefully in a state of tranquility I had never seen before.

It though God had rewarded me, that he had finally forgiven my sins and this was his way of showing it.

My entire world came to a halt; you changed my heart, my mind, my conciseness, and my way of living.

You became my goal, my purpose, my entity, my precious treasure.

If I wasn't with you I felt empty, I felt as If I was falling, Falling from a never ending cliff.

Your company was heaven; it was like I had entered a perfect world were you and I where alone for eternity.

**When summer arrived, we enjoy our time together. Our vacations were perfect in every single sense and meaning.**

**Then autumn came, as lives fall also our hearts, because we spent less time together and more apart.**

**Winter came in a flash, as the cold snow fall we played, life couldn't be happier, couldn't be better, what I was unaware of was that I was wrong.**

**Spring came with a sudden change; she started to avoid me, to ignore me, to harm me. Then the days went by without seen each other, then not even phone calls and finally the break.**

It stroked me how I'd been such a fool, such a moron to think we were doing well, such an idiot to see a future.

My life became meaningless, without direction I was lost, alone in a cruel game that was called existence.

My days started with pain and ended with more. The only way I could go on was to close myself; I became a soulless being, a buddy without conciseness, and a mere vessel of melancholy.

In my disgrace, in my sadness; I tried to find a guilty.

It stroke me now, the guilty one was god, he had made me, he had given me hope just to tear it apart with a smile after some time.

He had played with me, he had damaged me, he had manipulated me in a way that I could not forgive, and I wanted Revenge.

Revenge sweet revenge, nothings is better than it, it made me feel alive again, it made me realize what I had become and what was I tuning into.

I tried to change but the harm had been done, she had reaped out my heart and then she had torn it apart.

Then one day I saw a girl, a simple girl, a girl so beautiful that I fall in loved again.

Her eyes were the ocean, blue and deep

Her smile resemble love, big and wide as the half moon

Her hair was perfect, treads of gold joined by strings of brown, to form the perfect combination that trapped me.

Her lips were soft and warm

She made me whole, she healed my injuries, she became my new life, became my new hope.

In her I found sanctuary of a cruel world, in her I found happiness, in her I found meaning.

My days became colorful again, the sun shined on her and reflected the feelings I had lost, and I was so full of her that for a moment I though that if I cut myself I would emanate her essence.

We became one, or souls fussed, our minds combined and our hearts merged.

We were inseparable; we were as united as anyone could be.

Time went by and with it so did the misery and it was replaced with joy.

Life had taught me a lesson, a lesson that can not be prevented, a lesson that hit every one differently, a lesson that can not be seen only felt.

That lesson was that even though love might heart, only true loved is capable of healing and of restoring one self, that true love has no boundaries, that true loved is the main principle that rules our world, that true love is heaven and true love is eternal.


End file.
